I'm Watching You
by AkireAlev
Summary: When Amanda Grimes meets James Diamond for the first time at a Big Time Rush concert she becomes obsessed and starts to stalk him. How far will she go to make James hers. On hiatus
1. The Concert

**Chapter 1:The Concert**

**So this idea has been in my head for a while and I wanted to finish one of my other stories before I started this one but I couldn't wait. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YouTube or btr but I do own Amanda Grimes**

Amanda's POV

I was so excited. After two years of saving up money, I finally get my chance to go to a Big Time Rush concert. I looked around my small apartment that was covered in Big Time Rush posters. I had moved out of the house as soon as I turned eighteen. Its been a year since I started my new independent life. I didn't have any friends or anything but none of that mattered. My life was complete with me just looking at btr on the magazine and YouTube videos and tomorrow in person for the first time in my life. Nothing can ruin this day for me.

I was looking at some interviews on my laptop. All four boys were so perfect. No one can compare to them. And their voices, I can't even explain what I feel whenever I hear then sing it was just to beautiful. I noticed that it was midnight an thought that I'd better go to sleep if I want to get there early ,so I won't miss them

* * *

I woke up with the sun streaming through the bedroom window. I walked up to it and opened the window. The birds were chirping as I took in a deep breath of fresh air. Today was going to be perfect I just know it. I laid my outfit on the bed which consisted of mid-thigh shorts and a white tank that said I love Big Time Rush. Once I knew I had everything ready I headed to the shower.

I was in the middle of changing when Halfway There started playing on my phone. I noticed that it was the alarm I put so I could leave at that time. No I was late. I hope I make there in time I can't miss seeing them. I changed as fast as I could so I could leave to the meet and greet.

* * *

Finally I arrived to the Hollywood Bowl for the concert. I saw that some people had already gotten there and were making line for the meet and greet. Good at least I know I made it in time. I made sure I had my camera, and little autograph book ready. When I knew I had everything I got out of the car and made my way over to the line. I was shaking with excitement. I was finally going to meet all the boys from Big Time Rush. I pulled out my headphones and plugged them into my phone so I could listen to some of their songs.

I looked up to see these two girls a couple of feet ahead of me pointing and laughing. Were they laughing at the fact that I was here by myself while everyone else had someone with them? I won't let that get to me today is supposed to be a happy day for me and damn it those stupid girls weren't going to ruin it.

I pulled my headphones off when I saw the line start moving. I was the fifth person in line so I had to be ready. After a couple of minutes it was my turn to go in. I felt like passing out when I saw all four of them, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos, just standing there waiting for me to make my way toward them.

"Hello there pretty lady What's your name?" Logan actually spoke to me. The world could've ended in that moment and I wouldn't care.

"I-I-it's A-a-Amanda ." Great. This is the very first time I talk to them and I stutter like an idiot.

"Well nice to meet you Amanda how are you enjoying your day so far?" Carlos asked.

"Its been great. Today is the greatest day of my life." I said with a smile. At least this time I didn't stutter.

"So who do you want to be next ,so we can take the picture." James asked. God, he was so gorgeous. I couldn't find my voice to speak so I just pointed to him and Kendall. I got in the middle of both of them while Logan went beside Kendall and Carlos beside James. The man counted to three before we were all blinded by the flash.

"Well it was nice meeting you Amanda I hope you have a great time in the concert tonight." Kendal told me with a huge grin on his face. Before I left I gave James a hug which he returned. It felt so right to be in his arms. I didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to if I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. I walked the door, but not before waving goodbye to them.

That meeting with them was too short for me. I needed more time with them especially James. When he hugged me back it felt like I was in heaven. It was like we were meant to be together.

* * *

Before I knew it. The concert had started. The Hollywood Bowl was filled with lots of people cheering and signing along with them. I was able to get front row seats so I was able to see everything up close it was just perfect. Finally it was time for all of the boys to choose their worldwide girl. I just knew James was going to pick me as his, he had to. I saw the way he looked at me through out the whole concert .

I saw him point to my direction when he told the security guard to get his girl. I knew he was pointing at me. I was just about to get up and go over to him when the guard got some random girl that was next to me. That had to be a mistake. James had to choose me. Not some dumb burnet bitch that was sitting next to me. No. no this was all wrong. I was hoping that was James saw who his guard got he would send her back and get me instead. But that didn't happen. He brought her up to the stage with him. This couldn't be happening that was supposed to be me up there. James was supposed to me singing to me .

I couldn't take it. I ended up leaving the concert before that song was over. That girl took away what was mine. But I'll let her enjoy James for awhile because very soon James is going to be with me.

**There I hope you guys like this new story. Please tell me what you think by leaving me a lovely review which will give you a hug : D**

**Ps: I'm freaking out right now cause there might be a random man outside my house gash D:**


	2. New Obsession

**Chapter: New Obsession **

**Yay chapter 2 of this story :D I really want a new btr episode to come out already !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Amanda Grimes **

Amanda's POV

I ran out the Hollywood bowl with tears running down my face. How could James do this to me. I know he felt that same spark I did when we hugged. He just had to. The girl next to me, the brunet. Maybe she did something to him to make him pick her. Maybe she was a witch and used her dark magic to get James. That had to be it.

When I finally reached my car I was fuming at the girl. It was all her fault that my day ended so badly. Today was supposed to be perfect. I felt my body trembling and my hands made the form of a fist. I screamed out in anger as I started punching and kicking my car door imagining that it was the brunet girl.

After the tenth punch I looked down at my hands to see that they were turning a dark purple color. I opened the door and sat down on the driver side looking down at my bruised up hands. More tears were running down my face. It was all her fault that all of this is happening to me.

I don't know how long I sat there in my car with tears running down my face smearing my make up, looking down at my bruised up hands. I looked out the window when I saw cowards of people walking out the stadium making their way toward their cars. They were all laughing and smiling. I could have been when of those people too. I stayed there in my car watching everyone and the cars leave. The parking lot getting emptier and emptier.

After an hour most of the people were gone except for some cars that were left. I felt that it was time to go there was no point in me staying here any longer so I turn out the car and was about to back out when I saw two girls make their way to a car park a couple of feet from me. As they walked closer I was about to see their faces clearly. It was her. The brunet that took James away from me.

She was smiling and laughing and looking so damn happy. That stupid bitch using her dark magic to get what she wants while others have to work so hard. I needed to stop her from ruining other peoples lives like she did with mine. I guess I sat there in my car thinking for too long because before I knew it they were pulling out the parking lot. I couldn't let her get away with what she did.

I put my car in drive and started to follow them home. I almost lost them on the way but I was able to follow them all the way to a house. It was a nice two story house. The front lawn had nice green grass that was freshly cut ,and a nice little garden. I parked a couple of houses away so they wouldn't be able to see me. They got out the car still looking happy. I just wanted to get out my car and wipe that smile of her face. That stupid witch. But since I'm such a good person I won't hurt her today. I'll let her enjoy this day, but that bitch better watch her back.

I took out my phone and took pictures of the house and typed down the address. Once I had all of that I started my drive to my apartment. On the way I was thinking of ways of how I can get my revenge, and how amazing James was. We belonged together an just know it, but yet he chose her. On the way my anger shifted from to girl to James.

Once I got to my apartment I opened the door in anger. I looked at all the big time rush poster that were covering my walls. That just made my rage grow even more. I started to tear them all of the wall and ripping them. I was halfway with ripping the second wall when I realized what I was doing. I let out a small whimper when I saw all my ripped posters on the floor. How could I have done this to them. It wasn't James fault it was the witch's fault.

I fell on my knees and started searching for all my James posters and hugged them close to my chest as tears fell on them.

"It's okay James. I'm so sorry I did this to you." I started to talk to the picture that wasn't badly ripped, "I won't ever do this again. I promise. I will get rid of the witch and we can be together forever with no one to get in the way."

I gently took off the rest of my poster of my wall and only left the posters of James on there. I sat down with all the posters surrounding me and a pair of scissors in my hands. I grabbed the poster in front of me which consisted of all four of them smiling to the camera. I cut James out of the poster and put his picture aside as I threw the rest of it away. Nothing can keep me away from James.

James' POV

I stood there breathing heavily as we sang the last note of the song. My body was drenched in sweat but it was all worth it. The fans were going crazy cheering and screaming for an more. I felt amazing. I was finally living my dream and it was all thanks to my best friends. I looked over to Kendall and gave him a smile. The fans wanted more then we were going to give them one more song. The music for Elevate started playing and I started to sing my heart out for all those wonderful people in the crowd. When the song was over we said our goodbyes and walked out backstage.

"That was awesome!" I heard Carlos yell out as he shook my shoulders.

"Heck yes it was!" I yelled right back at him." I can't wait for I next concert. I love hearing our fans cheer for us and listening to them sing along to our songs. It just amazing."

"You just love the fact that there's millions of girls after you ," Kendall said jokingly.

"DOGS! That was not terrible," and Gustavo just had to come, "You all still need a lot to work on. I expect you all in the studio tomorrow morning at 8 sharp."

"What he means is that you guys did fantastic and that you have the next three days off." We all cheered excitedly as Kelly came to our rescue. It was a good thing that we had the next three days off cause I was so tired and we still had to meet a couple of fans backstage.

"Well guys I'm going to the dressing room cause I'm sweaty and gross and my hair is limp and lifeless. I can't meet my fans looking like this." I stated as I looked at myself in the mirror. I heard the guys laugh as I made my way towards the dressing rooms.

* * *

I made my way to the area where all the rushers backstage were at. I felt better now that I took a quick shower. I walked into the room and saw that the guys were already there hanging out and talking to them. I gave them all a wave as I made my way towards Kendall. I saw that he was talking to two girls one was a short red head and the other was a tall burnet. As I got closer I saw that the burnet was my worldwide girl.

"Hey ladies," I started saying with a huge smile on my face, " How are you?"

"Really James. Your going to do this to me?" Kendall stated

"Hey! You have a girlfriend I don't and I have a right to talk to this pretty girls standing in front of me. Besides Brenda here," I said as I pointed to the brunet, " was my worldwide girl and I want to know her better." Kendall just started laughing causing both girls to laugh also.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face."

"WHAT!? What's wrong with my face!" I screamed as I took out my hand held mirror making everyone turn to look at me. Kendall started laughing even harder and the redhead pulled out a dollar and gave it to Kendall.

"I told you he would do that." Kendall said.

"I guess your right. That was pretty funny." the read replied.

"You guys are so mean to me." I said with a pout on my face. Kendall and the red head just walked away leaving me with Brenda.

"So how'd you like the concert Brenda?"

"It was really great. I almost died when you chose me as your worldwide girl. This day was the best day of my life." she answered with a small smile on her face. She seemed like such a sweet girl.

We talked until it was time for her to leave. She was such an amazing girl to be around with along with the rest of the fans. Before she left she gave a big hug which I returned of course and she handed me a piece a paper. I opened it and saw that it was her number and her named on the bottom. I gave a looked at her and she just smiled as she waved goodbye and left with her friend.

**There done. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think by leaving me a lovely review and I will give you a hug. And question what do you guys think of Amanda?**


	3. Date

**Chapter 3:Date**

**I would like to thank,**_ CrumpetCapers, winterschild11, Darkloverz, RusherSwag4, misslittlemaslow21, Keynote123, and Mystery Girl 911_**for reviewing my last chapter you guys are awesome and get a hug : D it would make me really happy if y'all also checked out my other two stories "Radio" and "End of the World".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

James POV

"James are you gonna call her or stare at that paper all day again?" Carlos asked. Its been two days since the concert and all I've done is look at the paper with Brenda's number on it. I don't know why I was so nervous about calling her and asking her out for a date. I mean I'm James Diamond for crying out loud. I'm the ladies man I shouldn't be freaking out over this, but there was something special about her.

"Yeah dude you've been staring at that paper for two days just call her already"

"You know what Kendall I think I will call her. No more staring at the paper!" I said with determination. I grabbed my phone from my front pocket and started to dial her number. Alright I can do this. I pressed the call button hoped that everything will go well. After the third ring she answered the phone.

"_Hello."_

"Hey, is this Brenda?"

"_Yea this is she. Who are you?"_

"Its me James Diamond"

"_Oh hey James can you a excuse me for just a moment." _I heard some shuffling noises along with muffled voices talking in the back round before I heard two excited squeals. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. _"Sorry bout that I just had to tell my sister something so what's up?"_

"Oh nothing much just wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tonight?" I really hope she says yes. What if she has a boyfriend and turns me down. Damn I really didn't think this through.

"_Are you serious you want to go out on a date with me? Is this a trick or something?"_

" Yes I'm serious and no this is not a trick so what do you say?"

"_Of course I would love to go out on a date with you."_

"Great I'll pick you up at 8. How does Dinner and a movie sound?"

"_Sounds great! I'll text you my address." _

"Alright Bye Brenda I'll see you tonight."

"_Bye James see you later." _With that being said the line went dead.

"So I'm guessing by that silly smile on your face that she said yes?" Kendall asked.

"Yup I have a date in exactly four hours. I better start getting ready ."

Amanda's POV

I was looking though my phone as I was outside the witches house. I've been watching her for the past two days and she didn't seem to be threat anymore. What happened at the concert was just a one time thing and they were never going to see each other again. I made sure to take one last look at the house before I put the car in drive and headed toward the Palm Woods.

After the concert I discovered the Palm Woods was only a thirty minute drive away from my apartment making it easy for me to go and see my James.

I just about to go to get out the car when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was my boss from the restaurant I work at.

"Hello."

"Hey Amanda I know its your day off but we are a waiter short tonight and we need you to fill in."

"Sure I'll go fill in what time do you need me to be there?"

"Do you think you can be here in thirty minutes?"

"Umm, Okay I'm on my way." I hung up my phone and turned the car back on. I guess I can wait one more day to see James.

James POV

"Wow, I still can't believe that you asked me out on a date. Never in a million years did I ever think this would happen." Brenda said as she sat down in the chair. " And then you brought me to La Fuente one of my favorite Mexican restaurants."

"Well you seemed like a pretty awesome girl when we talked in the concert so I wanted to get to know you better. And you said that you loved Mexican food when we were texting so I decided to bring you to my favorite Mexican food place."

Brenda was just about to say something when a very angry looking waitress came up to our table and put on a fake smile.

"Hello my name is Amanda and I will be your waitress for tonight. What kind of drinks will you have?"

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper and she'll have…"

"I'll have a sprite."

"Alright I'll be back with your drinks." She said never taking her eyes of me.

"I don't think she likes me." Brenda said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well first of all did you see how angry she looked as she made her way over here she. If looks could kill I would be dead by now and then she never took her eyes away from you."

"She was probably a fan and don't worry about it its not like we will ever see her again after this."

"Your right. And speaking of angry waiter here she comes."

"Here are your drinks are you ready to order?"

"Yes I would like two quesadillas." Brenda said

"And I would like to have the five fajita tacos."

"Okay will that be all?"

"Yes that's all."

"I'll be back with your orders shortly."

Amanda's POV

That little bitch. How dare she just when I let her off the hook. I grabbed the plates and made my way toward their table. They looked so happy as they laughed and smiled together. It made me sick. That should be me with him. As I got closer I put on my fake smile.

"Here you go if you need anything else feel free to asked." They just nodded and resumed with their conversation.

"Hey Amanda that was your last table so once they leave you'll be able to go home."

"Thanks Josh."

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I made my way toward the mirror. Was I ugly? Is that why James doesn't want me because he doesn't want to look at my hideous face. Or am I too fat? No I can't think like this not anymore. Its not my fault. Its that witches fault that his him under her spell.

Once I pulled myself together I walked out the restroom and saw that James and the witch were already at the counter paying the bill. I walked over to the table picked up all the plates along with my tip. Once I was done with everything and I had all of my stuff I clocked out and made my way toward the car.

As I was walking I noticed that James and the witch hadn't left yet and were just talking in the car. I got into mine and started watching.

After five minutes of just sitting there he started the car. I did the same as I followed them all the way to the movies. My blood started to boil when I saw them holding hands as they made their way to the entrance.

How can James be doing this to her? Can't he see that they don't belong together? Why can't he see that I'm the one for him?

* * *

Finally after two hours of waiting in the parking lot they both came out. Again they were holding hands. I wanted to get out this car and just go punch her in the face, but that would be no fun compared to what I had in plan for her.

James car pulled out of the parking lot. I turned the car on and followed them all the way to the witches house.

James got out the car and made his way over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. They made their way to the front door together. They were laughing and it looked like they were having a good time. And then my heart broke as I saw what happened next. James pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

This can't be happening. After what seemed like forever they both pulled apart. The witch opened the door and waved goodbye to James as he drove of. I hope she enjoyed this date with James because I swear that this will be the last date that she will ever have.

**Hope you like it. Leave me a review telling me what you think. I will hug you if you do : ) oh and ps i love La Fuente the food is so good :D**


	4. Feeling Wanted

**Chapter 4: Feeling Wanted**

**I would like to thank **_winterschild11, CrumpetCapers, Mystery Girl 911, Science-Fantasy93, misslittlemaslow21, RusherSwag4, and Teshia14 _**for reviewing my last chapter you guys are awesome and get hugs :D I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter but procrastination and school got the best of me. I will try my best not to go this long with out updating again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr **

James POV

It was twenty minutes before midnight when I finally pulled up to my parking spot at the Palm Woods. The whole drive back I couldn't stop smiling thinking about the good time I had with Brenda. She was different from the rest of the girls I've dated , and that just makes me like her even more.

When I entered the lobby I couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around the lobby searching to see if anyone was there but it was empty. I tried shrugging of the feeling and kept on going, but the strange feeling wouldn't go away until I finally entered 2J.

"James, you're back. What's with that look on your face?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I had a weird feeling that someone was watching me since I entered the lobby , but its gone now."

"Maybe it was some paparazzi that was following you around?"

"Yea you're right."

"I know I am now tell me about your date with Brenda?"

"Yeah I wanna know too" I heard Carlos say from the orange couch not once taking his eyes of the video game he was playing with Logan. I walked over an sat down next to Carlos and I started to smile once more thinking about the date.

"The date was great. We went to La Fuente and had a nice dinner. I think our waiter didn't like Brenda though she kept on glaring at her, but other than that it was nice. Then we went to go see The Lion King in 3D since it's her favorite movie. After that I dropped her of at her house and kissed her goodnight. I have to say that I really enjoyed myself tonight."

"Sounds like an awesome time dude and you got to kiss her nice." Carlos started " but seriously the Lion King?"

"Hey the Lion King is cool okay!" I said while laughing along with the guys. This really turned out to be a good day.

Amanda's POV

The kiss. That kiss that James and the witch shared. It kept on replaying over and over again in my mind as if it was some horrible nightmare. How did that happen? James was supposed to give me that kiss. I needed to stop whatever is going on them and I need to stop it soon.

I started making my way toward the Palm Woods knowing that James wasn't to far ahead. After driving a couple of minutes I finally made to the Palm Woods. James was barley getting out of his car. Perfect. I can follow him inside and I see exactly what apartment number he lives in.

I parked my car on the side of the road and quickly made my way inside. James was walking through the lobby making his way toward the elevator when he suddenly stopped. Not wanting to be noticed I hid behind a couch. He looked around the lobby a couple times before he started walking once more.

Once he entered the elevator I made my way upstairs. I stopped on the second floor listening for any sounds. After hearing nothing for a couple of seconds I decided to start making my way to the third floor when I heard the ding of the elevator. I smiled at the luck I had.

I took out my phone as I hid around the corner of the hallway. I peaked out a little bit not making myself to noticeable and took some pictures of James as he walked in front a door and went inside. I waited a couple of minutes making sure he wouldn't come out anymore. Slowing I started making my way toward the door that he had waked into. 2J. He lived in the Palm Woods apartment 2J. I took a picture of the door before heading outside to my car. Now that I know where both of them live I can start coming out with a plan ,but I know I can't do this on my own.

* * *

I knocked on door as I looked down on the paper hoping that I got the right apartment number. After the third knock the door finally opened.

"Amanda, what are you doing here? Its midnight already you really should be out at this time on your own. Not that I mind you being here or anything."

"Did you mean it Josh?"

"Did I mean what?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" I asked as I looked down to the floor.

"Amanda look at me," Josh started as he pulled my head up gently making me look into his eyes. " I did mean it. I love you so much you have no idea."

Before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. I wanted to push him away so bad but I needed to this. After what I saw tonight I wanted to feel wanted even if I have to pretend that Josh was James.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"No it was perfect." I said as I gave him another kiss. This time things started to get a little bit more heated. He pulled me into his apartment and closed the door not once breaking the kiss. The whole time I was imagining that I was kissing James and not Josh. He started kissing my down my neck as I moved my head toward the side giving him more access.

"You don't know how I much I want you right now Amanda."

"Then take me. I'm all yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." With that being said we made out way toward his bedroom.

* * *

I laid in bed curled up next to Josh just hearing him breath. I was running my hands up and down his bare chest as I was think about what we had just done. I felt kind of bad for using him the way I did, but I need this. I needed to feel wanted and if I had to pretend that another man was James then so be it. Besides I needed to get on Josh good side if I waned help.

"Josh?" I said as I looked up to his face.

"hmm."

"You would do anything to make me happy right?"

"Of Course anything for you Amanda and I mean ANYTHING if it makes you happy then I'll do it."

I smiled at his response. Things were going along perfect.

**tada that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys liked it and again sorry y'all had to wait so long for an update i will try my best so that won't happen again :D well tell me what you think by leaving me a review which in return you get a virtual hug :D**

**Also I would like to inform you guys that winterschild11 and I are starting a new challenge. It's an angst challenge that involves one of the boys and one parent. There can be no major characters deaths. It can be a oneshot or a multi fic as long as the multi fic starts on May 5th and you have until June 12th to have it finished. Last chapter by that date will be the last considered in the challenge. One shots must be posted by May 12. Also in your summary you must put that it is for the angst challenge. If you have any questions feel free to pm me or winterschild11. :D **


End file.
